The Beacon Bunnies Charity Calendar
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Commission for Blake. This year is the first year Beacon Academy has decided to put together a calendar for charity, to help homeless and starving faunus people. All the girls take part, all dress in bunny suit corsets with soft tails, fishnet stockings and ears. And it is a great success, all the more successful when a naughty Cinder and Pyrrha take a liking to Velvet


_AN: This was a commission for a friend called Blake. If you would like to commission something like this or something with a different pairing or more, or a different fandom, please feel free to contact me_

* * *

 **The Beacon Bunnies Charity Calendar**

"Alright ladies, rock those hips for me, my darlings." The female photographer shouted at the lineup of busty, finely dressed and sensual looking women all clad in the hard leather and latex that hugged their flesh so perfectly. Corsets of all different colours to match their hair and sigils.

Blake in black and white, Yang in yellow and beige, Weiss in a glacial blue and blinding white. Ruby not there because she was still not old enough for an activity as this. Nora in her ginger and pink, Pyrrha in a pyrrhic red and gold accents, Cinder Fall with that same gold and then an ash black. Emerald in her dark green and chocolate brown, then Coco Adel in black and that same chocolate, sharing it with Velvet as she had it accented with gold. All of these beautiful women and more decorated the line up for the final landscape for the cover of the whole collection.

They were all posing for the annual, the first annual, charity calendar of what they had been dubbed as 'The Beacon Bunnies' - of course, because all of the beautiful and buxom women were clad in bunny suits. Complete with fake, long bunny ears (sans Velvet) and adorable little tails made of white fur on the rump curvature of their leotard/corsets where they dipped down over their rears. As for the legs, they were covered in different coloured fishnet stockings and hosiery, with the alternating coloured heels to adorn the women's feet.

All of them, every single one of them clad in their bunny suits with their ears, latex corsets and cute bunny tails around their backs looked both adorable and incredibly and sexually beautiful all at once. The photographer had been having a field day snapping all of them in their scenes for the twelve pages of the calendar and some added material as well. It was a massive campaign for a charity that aided homeless and starving children both in Vale and abroad, and it was a faunus charity too. All of that made Blake and Velvet feel all the more willing to dress in such revealing and sexualized clothing.

And in all honesty, everyone had been having the most fun over the course of the day, with all the different sets and scenes the team had mocked up for the photo shoot, with all the bunnies in the elements. Even some weapons had come into play. Yang and Blake had enjoyed posing in such a sultry manner with Pyrrha's extended javelin variant of Milo between their bodies. It did part their breasts enough at all.

But as Glynda had done well to note near the start - the sexier the whole calendar looked, the more it would sell on the markets. All that would mean there would be more money going to help the poor, homeless and starving faunus people.

Now they were in the final shoot, all of the women, together in their bunny suits with their right legs extended in such a pose that would share as much of their thighs and mild side of their rump cheeks for the camera as possible. And all of them were laughing, Pyrrha and Cinder as they swayed themselves on either side of Velvet and Weiss.

It was incredible fun, and a laugh, and strange to be pressed into such gorgeous and revealing outfits, many expected Pyrrha of all people to find it uncomfortable in the slightest, but she loved being in her bunny suit. Cinder too. They were both loving it.

"Already ladies, that's perfect, give me the thigh, give it to me. Now some ass, come on you know you want to, bend over the knee a little, show the cleavage, and those shoulders my bunnies. Make those shoulders pop!" The photographer, her hair curly shoulder bob of luminous green shading into a teal blue at her roots, called, shooting her subjects a wink from her equally luminous green eyes. "Loving those hips Velvet. Cute little bunny!" She called out, making the rabbit faunus blush with the compliment. She giggled with embarrassment and cocked her leg out a little more, burning her heel into the ground.

"And… Snap!" The photographer called, and her camerawoman snapped the scene, with all of the tall and slender bunnies giggling and looking as beautiful and alluring as they could. From the scene in the photographer's luminous green eyes, it was a hotter seller than some nude gentlemen's magazines.

She could see it now, with half of the women self-proclaimed queers the calendar was going to sell like hot cakes - with women and male buyers alike. It was a sound item, and she was proud.

"Alright my beautiful bunnies, that's a calendar!" She announced and all the women cheered for a job well done, leaping in their heels and clapping a little for the performance of a lifetime they'd given to the lens of the snapper.

It had been a gas, and now it was complete, and they were all proud and pleased with themselves - their confidence, their talent for looking splendid in such outfits and in front of the camera, and their ability to set aside their pride and nerves about wearing such outfits for the sake of being photographed for charity. A noble cause and in the end they had all had fun, and for some of the women, like Yang and Cinder, it had been easy for them to wear the corsets and the fishnet stockings. But for others, the more reserved and self-conscious women, such as Velvet and Blake, it had been a little more difficult to set aside their ideals of their bodies.

And yet they'd still had fun. But before long all of the stunning bunnies were heading into the changing room that had been made up of the girl's gym locker room, all changing from the risque corsets into their usual wear. Some, like Yang and Blake, showered, for both the few extra moments of intimacy and to cleanse themselves from where the oil had been used for the shoot. And others, like Cinder and Pyrrha, oddly enough, stayed in their bunny outfits a little longer. And soon enough they began to filter out, saying goodbye and good luck to the rest of the girls and their endeavours. Velvet was slacking, having joined the locker room later due to talking some shop with her photographer about her shots. They took some small reshoots and now she was unzipping the back of the corset with Pyrrha's help, all while Cinder eyed them up like a fine meal.

"You know, little bun, you fill out fishnets like nobody's business," Cinder passed at Velvet, making her shudder and blush as she stood facing the wall of lockers. Pyrrha's hands on her zipper were slower than she had anticipated and she was feeling warm as the redhead pressed against her.

She trembled, her fingertips shaking a tad as the red smeared across her cheeks. "T-Thanks, Cinder, you look stunning yourself…" Velvet tried to flirt back, as innocently as she could. Her tone was a reflective opposite to Cinder's however. She was nervous suddenly, having heard the wet and seductive undertones of Cinder's vocals, and having Pyrrha, beautiful Pyrrha almost pressing her to the lockers. The hare faunus was fleeting, her ears flopping to either side of her head.

"Velvet, dear, you seem a little flushed. Are you okay dear?" Pyrrha consoled the stammering faunus. She was shaking a little more and from where Pyrrha was standing, almost deliberately taking her time with the zipper, she could see the red flush of embarrassment form on her bare upper chest and creep around her shoulders. The bunny was intensely blushing.

She slammed her head into the metal of the lockers and closed her eyes, struggling on the inside. "I'm fine!" She peeped, pushing her whole body forward. Then Pyrrha followed, winking to Cinder as a form of signal to get the smoky ashwood of a woman to her beautiful feet, still in the dark crimson corset with accented gold around and within it, and her jet black fishnet stockings draping over her succulent legs.

Then the redhead began to smile, a similar grin to her dark-haired counterpart as she made it around the wooden benches to reach the flustered bunny faunus. "Are you sure my dear?" Pyrrha asked, sliding her hands away from the zipper. She slid one down the beautiful curve of Velvet's rear and squeezed a little, making the faunus pull her ears over her eyes as she blushed profusely. While Pyrrha's other hand came around Velvet hold her tummy, Cinder joined them, her hand placed over Velvet's and her other stroking the smooth bunny's brunette hair.

Velvet hummed, sighing behind closed lips as she shook and blushed more and more, sticking her rump out a little more, instinctively for Pyrrha to grab a hold of. She liked Pyrrha's hand there a lot, just as she did with Cinder's decadent touch on her hand and head. "W-What are you two doing? You're making me…" she breathed heavily, unable to say it all in one coherent breath. "Making me so flushed and…"

Velvet looked down, between her parted legs, and how wet she was growing. She squeaked again and pulled her ears in front of her eyes again.

Cinder backed off a little, aware that they might have been suffocating the smaller bunny. "We can stop if you'd like, we just… Really like the look of you in the corset and the stocking Bun, you look sublime."

"Indeed, we can stop," Pyrrha confirmed, trying to make Velvet feel as free as she needed to be. She felt bad, her emerald eyes lacking in light suddenly, but then she felt Velvet turn round against the metal of the lockers and face the to seductresses.

She grabbed them both, her mouth already open, and she pulled Cinder in for a long and needing kiss. "No, please, I want this, I want this badly." Velvet commented and did the same with Pyrrha, pulling her in for such a kiss, lips lavishing lips and tongues meeting between mouths. Both were wet and needing for something more, and as the bunny kissed the redhead more and more, Cinder smiled her serpent's grin and pulled the zipper of Velvet's corset right down to the bottom. The whole thing fell from her, revealing her perky and rather full chest and her bare rump, with the fishnet stocking only holding at the tops of her well-toned thighs.

The faunus was practically naked already - her chest clear and her fulfilling breasts draping over her upper abdomen and her rump, smooth and lean right near Cinder's hands and her core. Even Velvet's barely covered legs were sublime looking, beautiful and almost shiny. She was remarkable, totally not what anyone would peg from the outfits she wore from day to day, covering everything up. This was the only day that everyone other than Coco (her unofficial girlfriend or confidante she would have sex with, it was unclear) had seen Velvet Scarlatina wear anything that could reveal more than her head and hands.

Cinder inspected her, as the kiss with Pyrrha lingered, a little more than either of them expected, but it gave the ashwood woman to observe every curve and angle of the faunus's body, and what could be done with it. From the back, Velvet's rear looked like it could be plugged nicely, and Cinder had just the instrument for that, and from looking at her beautiful breasts, nipples erect and pointing like little arrows to Pyrrha's chest, Cinder had more plans.

"What shall we do with her Pyrrha, my love?" Cinder asked, folding her arms and stroking her neck as if she were sizing it up to slit it. Cinder adored blood as it was. She was feeling so dominant and deviant in the corset/leotard combination she and Pyrrha were now still wearing. They were still wearing the ears even, looking like rabbit faunuses like Velvet.

Only having Velvet in just the stockings made her look insatiable, more sublime and delicious.

Pyrrha broke away from the kiss a little, biting Velvet's lower lip as she did and trailing a small collection of saliva between the two of them. She grinned too, a little menacingly and dominantly, she had Cinder's same notion of moulding the willing Velvet to whatever they wanted, to bring out her animal side as was a little easier with faunuses. She wanted to see her begging for more and more, becoming a small pet for their play time.

"I say we stuff her, and train her, Cinder my darling, oil her up and make her want to fuck herself, before we, of course, plough her into orgasm," Pyrrha proclaimed, making Velvet's submissive side ooze out like clay from bricks. Her face grew red once more and her lower lips shuddered with wetness, releasing it to the floor at the mention of all those things Pyrrha wanted to do to her. She would surely die, but the more and more she pictured it, the more she wanted it.

Velvet's hands reached for Pyrrha's breasts and upper chest. She sank her head down, almost pushing it in between the luscious orbs that were the breasts in front of her. "Please… Please… Do all those lovely things to me. Please." Velvet asked meekly, now fully burying her head in Pyrrha's breasts. The redhead instinctively held her there, wrapping her strong arms around her. As she did, there was no way that Velvet noticed Cinder crossing back to her locker and slipping a rather devilish looking black pouch bag from inside, crossing back to her and putting her fingers to Velvet's rear again.

"Hey Bun, please could you bring that lovely ass out a bit?" Cinder asked, rubbing some lubricant around something steel that Pyrrha could see. She giggled just a little and brought her hand from cuddling the bunny to grope her own breasts momentarily. A sharp wince escaped the redhead and Velvet took initiative.

As Cinder guided her rear, and she readied the first instrument away from Velvet's eyes, the faunus held the hem of the bust of Pyrrha's corset leotard and pulled it down. She wanted the amazon's breasts and as she pulled they fell out, over flowing the top and falling against her body. They were brilliant, sublime and splendid, by far the best pair of breasts Velvet had ever seen, and they looked so succulent, perfect to reach out for. She pressed her needy lips over the right nipple and began to suck on it, like the teet of a bottle, really taking to it.

"That's perfect Bun, keep that ass there, can you spread it for me dear?" Cinder asked as Velvet sucked on Pyrrha's perfect breast, getting her fill while the redhead took her own chance. She reached down betwixt the faunus's legs and began to rub at the already parted, thick and juicy lips. She fondled the clitoris with her middle finger, running her index and ring fingers on either side of those beautiful and cleanly waxed lips. Velvet cunt was bare of all growth and hairs, she had rid herself of all of them and her silk was as smooth as anything could be. The faunus ran with Cinder as her guide and reached for her own rear cheeks and spread them as far as she could go, revealing both her front and rear entrances and the wetness that had washed her silky folds.

But Cinder did not want her cunt, she lubed up the plug, made of steel and plunged it deep and slowly, with lots of ways, into Velvet's rear hole. She plugged it good and when she moved Velvet's hands away from her rump, while the faunus was sighing and moaning from the sudden toy in her rear, Cinder leaned back and admired her work.

Velvet had a tail now, a steel bulb plug pressed between the cheeks of her splendid rear and a small white ball of a tail attached. She had a bunny tail to match her ears - which were now standing on end as she sucked at Pyrrha's breasts.

"Cinder darling, pass me the glass rod? The orange one." Pyrrha asked her partner and Cinder complied, handing her a glass dildo that looked remarkably like a carrot. Pyrrha waved it around the bunny faunus. "Would you like this my dear? Come lay on the bench. Cinder bring the oil, I have a fetching idea."

They all did so. Velvet ended up on the bench, on her back, the butt plug still plunged neatly into her rear hole and the tail looking perfect with her ears and beautiful hair. They had smeared a good spread of oil all over the girl, making her breasts wetter than they had expected and sheening from the lights of the room. The glass, carrot-style dildo rod was between her beautiful breasts, oiled over like a delicious glaze as Cinder and Pyrrha both strapped harnesses and other cocks to their crotches, ready to finish the bunny.

But first, Pyrrha's idea.

Both she and Cinder whipped out their scrolls and switched to the camera. "You're okay with this right Velv? Okay with some extra credit snaps just for us?" Cinder asked as she got the bunny faunus with her tail and all into frame of the camera. It looked superb, a perfect shot of those thighs and her rack of breasts. She looked like a model, a perfect one with the fishnets making the picture all the more special.

Velvet looked meek, and wanting, very much so as she pressed her luscious orbs together with the glass rod between them. "Yeah, go on, do it Cinder, take the pictures, I don't mind," Velvet gave as consent and Cinder and Pyrrha both began to picture the faunus around the bench, getting a few different angles and enough pictures to fill an album. Velvet smiled between the mouth expressions she gave, her tongue almost hungry for more.

More she would get, for Pyrrha reached her head, dropping her cock onto the faunus's cheek. "You look hungry," she muttered, smiling and biting her bottom lip.

As Velvet took Pyrrha's cock into her mouth, sucking on it now, Cinder smirked as she put her scroll away too, and rubbed the head of her own cock against the wet and open folds of Velvet's cunt. And before long, she pressed down and stuck the spear right into the faunus's womanhood. Velvet moaned as her mouth was taken by the head of Pyrrha's cock but she let sensual sounds leak from her mouth anyway, the tingling sensation from Cinder's pike running along her inner walls and piercing her splendidly make her body sing, and her nipples peak even more. It was amazing, euphoric as the chemicals leaked into her bloodstream and Velvet moaned all the more.

She loved the texture of Cinder's cock into her cunt and the shaft and head slipping further and further down her throat fulfilled the bunny's oral fixation. Being spit roasted in the middle of the locker room here like this was amazing, so raw and thorough, she sank into a floating wave of amazing and intense subspace, slipping away from reality. She focused on the cocks inside of her, in her cunt, running along the grooves of her inner walls, filling her like a splendid spear, and the one in her throat, pushing down it more and more as Pyrrha did thrust. Velvet suspended her gag reflex and allowed Pyrrha to fuck her throat while her counterpart filled her pussy, her 'bunny' as Velvet often referred to it. It was amazing, and the faunus had never been spit roasted before.

It seemed like forever, as Pyrrha ran finger through brunette hair and as Cinder fucked her cunt, but Velvet edged closer and closer, as the fiery ashwood woman ploughed her so deeply and wondrously, to the hilt of the cock and the base of the harness. And while Pyrrha did the same, teased the bunny with more cock down her throat, Velvet could feel her orgasm building in her silk, as Cinder pushed her cock in and in again and again, into a repetitive rhythm that was driving Velvet crazy.

She was on the edge, and when Pyrrha unsheathed her cock from Velvet's throat, taking off the harness as fast as she could to put her own wet and dripping cunt over the girl's face, Velvet exploded.

"No fair," Cinder grunted and Pyrrha smiled as she felt Velvet's hands come to part the cheeks of her plump rear as she licked her pussy. And at the same time, Cinder could feel the girl tensing and clenching and her orgasm was coming. She was coming. Velvet was coming.

It was slow, over the course of more than a few seconds that ended up stretching close to a whole minute as Cinder slowed too, and as Pyrrha kept her moaning restricted to the vibrating lips against her own silk. It was perfect, for all three of them, as Velvet moaned it sent Pyrrha spiralling and as Cinder slowed to gentle thrusts, she lavished Velvet's curvy and luscious hips with her daring hands. And Velvet was coming the whole time, like a purring animal, like a gentle pet rabbit with the carrot still betwixt her breasts.

And by the end of it, Pyrrha had joined her in orgasm through the sational licking, as well as Cinder, through sheer euphoria filling the room and messing with her strings. They all came, and within minutes of such a tumultuous climax, they were showering again.

They were all under the same shower, holding each other, with Velvet in the middle, the flushed and serviced faunus with her ears falling beside her human ones as she clutched Cinder and while Pyrrha held them both from behind. It was the aftercare, all of them nude and exposed, feeling finished and bogged down - the shower serving as their refresher. It was blissful as the steam filled the area like a sauna, perfect to open their pores and clean out the sweat and impurities. It was healthy, very much so.

"I'll need to talk to Greene, the photographer," Velvet mentioned, tired and wanting to lay down and sleep with the two women.

"Why is that honey?" Cinder asked, as means of making conversation.

Velvet looked up, her ears perking. "So that we can do this calendar every year. And so that we can do this every year…"


End file.
